


P/L

by stugeet (mousefly)



Series: ssbu snapshots [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/stugeet
Summary: Palucina snapshots from ultimate
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Palutena (Kid Icarus)
Series: ssbu snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672051
Kudos: 1





	P/L




End file.
